This is what you get,alternate ending and epilogue
by SkyDrops
Summary: "Uhm Ryan I think we have a problem here." The second officer said."What is it?" Ryan said. Ryan walked over to see what his co-policeman was talking about...  What the title says.


**Last part! Aren't you happy the sadness is overwith! Well your wrong! there still more sadness to come. This is the alternate ending to This is what you get...change in perspective. There is also an epilogue to this one! WOOOO!**

**Btw. This all happened in a dream. Well except the alternate and epilogue...why didn't I say that in the other stories?**

* * *

><p><strong>This is what you get...alternate ending<strong>

...He used the shirt to clean up the wounds; the one on his chest seemed impossible to get the blood off of, it was like he was still bleeding.

There was a small sliver of hope as he went to check the Irken's pulse.

"Why check his pulse?" She thought. "You know he's dead."

His already sad face became pale and depressed looking.

_And now you're dead..._

She jumped over the little edge and patted him on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Nichelle?" He asked as he turned to face her. "This looks bad, doesn't it? I didn't do it I swear!" He told her, his voice wavering through his tears.

"I know you didn't. He did it himself." She said.

She pulled him into a hug. He began to cry into her shoulder. She swayed back and forth in a comforting motion.

"It's okay." She said. "Everything will be better eventually."

He noticed a knife sitting on the ground behind her; the knife Zim used to kill himself. He felt the sudden urge to plunge it into himself.

"You can go now, I want to be alone for a bit." He said.

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. She pulled herself over the ledge and was about to leave when she decided to watch, fearing for him.

He pulled the knife out of the ground. It was covered in dirt, but for the job it was going to do it didn't need to be clean.

He looked it over for a second before turning back to Zim.

He placed another kiss on the Irken's lips.

She was wide eyed. He was going to kill himself?

She should've seen it coming, but if she stopped it now he would just come back and do it later.

Her eyes watered as she closed them, not wanting to see the scene that happened next.

He placed the knife above the center of his chest, not wanting to die instantly. He then plunged it in, letting out a cry of pain and falling down next to his love.

He wrapped his arms around the dead body and closed his eyes.

_I'm coming for you...  
><em>

_Because I can't live without you Zim._

She opened her eyes to see them both dead. Tears streamed down her face.

She had a feeling that there would be a lot more tears that she'd cry.

All because of a kind, confused kid that she made friends with.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: (btw the other has no epilogue because it would end up being a chapter fic)<strong>

The car stopped and two policemen stepped out.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" One of them asked, short and average weight with light brown hair.

She just sat there, tears from her dark brown eyes streaming down her pale face.

"What's your name?" The policeman asked.

"N-Nichelle." She replied through a slight sob.

"And why are you sitting here on this hill? Are you lost?" The man asked.

She shook her head in a 'no'.

"Uh, Ryan it looks like we have a situation over here." The other man said. He was taller, also average weight, with black hair.

"What is it?" Ryan asked his co-policeman.

"There seems to be two people dead over the edge of this rut." The other replied.

The first man walked over and looked down to see what the other was talking about. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

The police were stumped at what could've happened here.

It couldn't have been a homicide because they were both dead.

There on the ground lay two males. One being green with antennae things; he had several cuts on his arm and a gaping chest wound. The other pale with his arms wrapped around the green boy. There was a puddle of what seemed to be purple blood between them.

"So tell me, do you know what happened here?" The second police officer asked a young woman.

She was about the age of 18. She had dark brunette hair tied over in a wide ponytail and was quite skinny. She wore a red shirt and some blue-jeans, which surprisingly weren't stained in blood.

"Not much of it." She said.

"Tell us what you know." The first one demanded.

"W-well the green one was dead when we got here." She started.

"And who's 'we'?" Asked the second officer.

"Dib and I, he's dead now." She held back some tears that threatened to fall as she said this.

"I would suppose he's the one with the glasses?" The same police officer asked. She nodded.

"Well I followed him here and tried to comfort him when he saw the dead body but he told me to leave." She continued her story.

"And?" Ryan asked.

"I came back up here and made sure he didn't see me because I was afraid for him." She continued.

"Was this 'Dib' your boyfriend?" The second, according to his badge Devon, asked.

"N-no. Well not when we got here but he was yesterday." She answered.

"You can continue." Devon said.

"He picked the knife out of the ground and before I got the chance to try and stop him he was dead." She continued. That last part was a lie but if she said she just watched they would ask her why and she wouldn't have an answer.

The men nodded. "So is there any reason you can think he would do this?" Ryan asked.

She nodded. "H-he broke up with me because he was in love with Zim. He went to Zim's house first and asked where he went, that's how he knew Zim was here."

"I see." Ryan said.

"It's a classic tale of Romeo and Juliet." Devon said. "Or in this case Romeo and Justin."

This made her crack a small smile. His joke was lame but it was funny lame.

"Come on, we'll take you home." Ryan said. Devon began to put them in a body-bag. He didn't separate them because it seemed like a bad thing to do, and plus they were impossible to separate because of their bones no longer moving.

Nichelle sat in the back seat of the police car and stared out the window at the body-bag that he friend and his love were inside of.

"So do these boys have parents we can call?" Ryan asked.  
>Devon put the bag in the trunk of the vehicle. <strong>(Remember this is that town from IZ. It's not that weird.)<strong>

She nodded in response to Ryan's question.

"Well can you tell me their phone numbers and adresses so we can inform them?" Ryan asked.

Devon sat in the front seat of the car as Ryan handed her pen and a notepad which she wrote Zim and Dib's numbers and adresses on.

She handed it back to him and he put it on the dash.

Devon turned around to face her as Ryan drove the car. "Thanks for the information. I'm sorry to here that your friends died but hopefully everything will get better in time." He said. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "For now we'll be driving you home, so tell us where to drop you off."

"102 Finfaction road." She responded.

The police car soon arrived at the adress she stated and she stepped out of ther car.

"We hope to see you at the funeral." Ryan said before taking off again.

A week later there was a small gathering of people; the two policemen, Professer Membrane, Gaz, and Nichelle were the only people that showed up for the funeral.

Membrane shook his head in disbelief and sadness as he watched the coffin containing his son lower into the ground. He never would've thought that his son wasn't insane, or in love with an alien.

Gaz surprisingly was sobbing into her father's chest as Nichelle just stood and watched, she had cried all of her tears on the day that they died. Now she just stood and smiled, knowing they were happy now.

...Somewhere way out there where no human will ever get alive there stood two people dressed in white robes. One with green skin, ruby eyes, and antennae, the other with pale skin, amber eyes, and black scythe hair.

The green one turned to kiss the other softly. The pale one smiled and said "This is what we get."

* * *

><p><strong>It's all sad and then it's all ! Zim and Dib are in heaven! Well I hope you enjoyed this little trio I made.<strong>

**Your name, your face is all you have left now. Discraced, betrayed, you've been erased. - Bitter Taste - Three Days Grace**


End file.
